


《飞行士》第五十二章

by JingAn



Series: 《飞行士》 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn
Series: 《飞行士》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478912
Kudos: 27





	《飞行士》第五十二章

他跪坐起来，揉着盛夏的头发，把阴茎送到盛夏的嘴里，看对方伸出舌头，深深浅浅地吞吐。  
盛夏还在听耳机里面的那个时烨唱歌。他把内裤往后扯，张开腿给自己扩张。他看到时烨的脸慢慢亮起来，他觉得热，时烨更热，像一个快要喷发的火山口，滚烫又炙热，而自己变得好小好小，他掉了进去。  
每次含的时候盛夏都有一种奇怪的错觉，埋藏在心里的那种羞耻感变成催化剂，他越含越痒，越吃越渴，不止是身体，更是大脑的贫瘠在叫嚣。时烨的手，那双弹吉他的，有很多琴茧的手指在抚摸自己。  
时烨说，但盛夏听不到：“你叫的声音比吉他好听。”  
他把阴茎吐出来，说：“我以前就想着你摸我自己。用你用过的那个拨片去碰我自己，我把它想着你的手，我会硬，想象里我对你下跪，你从后面进来，骑在我身上。我一边哭一边射，我老是做这种梦，全都是灿烂的梦。”  
时烨笑了下，索性一把撤掉他的耳机，把盛夏抱起来跪好。他从旁边拿了个拨片过来，轻轻地在盛夏身上滑动，一边滑，一边吻着他往后面抹润滑。  
盛夏腿一下子软了。他状态很奇怪，目光迷离，乍一看很像是被下了什么药，胸口处都开始发红。时烨这一次做得很慢，他很仔细地看盛夏的表情和身体变化，等觉得差不多了，才把自己送进去开始动。  
动了两下他想起了什么，本来想拿个套出来戴，正打算抽出来，结果盛夏从后面一把抓住他的手，上身微微抬起来，自己开始前后摆弄着臀去套弄，去找自己舒服的地方，一边动一边叫，越动越快。他浑身发红，动作急切又笨拙，张着嘴喘。  
时烨也看不得他这样子，抬起他一条腿稳住，一下下地往里面大力顶。  
他快跪不住了，身上全是汗，两个人抱在一起，呼吸都是烫的。耳机真的开得很大声，里面是十九岁的时烨在唱歌，后面是二十九岁的时烨在进入他，捅他，含他的耳朵，说把你做到射好不好，还是用后面，诶，你在发抖。  
那声音就是催情的东西，盛夏才听完就抖着射了一次。时烨咬着他的脖子拍了下他的屁股，一刻不停地动，说，你很香。


End file.
